The Companion's Guardian Angel
by vivianaguerreroi3
Summary: AU after Doomsday. A strange golden angel protects the Doctor and his companions in their times of need. Martha's point of view- Starts with Smith and Jones and goes on from there. May move rating up.
1. Chapter 1

After what happened at the hospital, I went home and got ready for my brother, Leo's party. I still had the Doctor on my mind, he was brilliant in saving everyone, and not to mention he was very handsome. He left without a word, and while the reporter questioned people, I walked down the street thinking about the tie he gave me.

When a fight broke out broke out between everybody I was surprised to see him there, with his piercing eyes that held an amused look. He turned and went back into the alley, where he showed me time travel. I gave him back his tie and he asked me to go with him as a thank-you-from-saving-me-trip. Which I accepted, part of me knowing that he was a bit damaged and I had no chance to be other than friends. Nevertheless I had a small voice that gave me a sliver of hope.

I met Shakespeare and some aliens that looked like witches. I was at the Globe theatre and I saw him, in the flesh! When we went to meet him, he was very observant to the color of my skin ,which threw me off. A man died afterwards and the Doctor decided he wanted to extend the trip to be longer, so they could investigate.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare eyed me to check my reaction.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." I replied simply, standing a bit taller.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" He turns towards the Doctor, who keeps his cool under pressure.

"I do a lot of reading." He answered with a bit of pain underlying his voice that only I was able to pick up.

"No, sir. Your eyes have seen pain. Have you lost somebody you love?" Shakespeare gave him a look, to show him that he too has loved and lost.

The Doctor looked a bit sad and uncomfortable, so Will turned the conversation towards me.

"And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

I was a bit annoyed but shocked that he could read me so clearly.

"I think we should turn in and say goodnight." I turn on my heal and leave towards Dolly.I thought about what shakespeare said about the Doctor losing someone he loved.

I layed on the bed next to him, trying to flirt with him. As I was met with a brick wall, he mentioned about a girl named Rose and how she would know what to do. He looked very sad and his face showed love towards the girl that left him. I was a little miffed that he thought she was better at figuring out what happened, as if she were superior. Later Dolly died and in the morning we figured out what happened. We left to go to the witch's house. They said my name and I was knocked out for a while but I heard that conversation.

"Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches." She said tauntingly, I imagined she was wagging her finger too.

"The naming won't work on me." He warned.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose... no that's not it. It's a very... big... bad... wolf." And when she said the words the Doctor became enraged, and I heard angelic singing that broke my hearts, gave me faith and warmth, and terrified me to the bone at the same time. It sounded broken and faded, like it was ending.

"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?" He hissed.

As he was talking to the Carrionite, I was surrounded by darkness.

I heard singing, and a celestial voice that whispered in my ear, showing me golden tendril that brought me back to consciousness.

_Bring him back to me._

_Keep him safe, Martha_

_Be brave, and let him go when it is time._

_I will keep you both safe._

She whispered these words to me with her heavenly voice that made me cry. I woke up and I started the Doctor's other heart and we save the world and the Globe theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in New Earth. I learned that the Doctor brought Rose with him

in his past journeys. I was really getting annoyed that he would

bring me here. It was like bringing a date to a place where you and

your ex-girlfriend used to hang out. Though I knew I wasn't his date,

I still had that tiny sliver of hope that I had in a death grip.

The glowing angel came to me again. In my dreams this time, when I

was unconscious by the sleeping patch. A golden glow came upon me

slowly. It faded from the glow to a dark forest that was illuminated

brightly by the moon, stars, and fireflies. It took me awhile to

realize that I was in the forest. I became dazed, and turned around

to see a pathway that was created by the fireflies. I walked toward

it warily knowing that wherever I was walking to I would be like a

dream-subconscious thing. I would probably see a reflection of myself

that would convince me to do the right thing.

To my surprise I ended up to a greenhouse in the outskirts of a city

that held a beautiful white castle. I looked at my dream surrounding

in awe. The forest was nowhere to be seen, it seemed to have faded

away instead of myself reaching this part. The fireflies became a

different color from their yellowish neon green to a violet neon

blue.

I could feel their glow on my skin that felt akin to the sun hitting

your skin on a cold day. A warm feeling that relaxed me completely.

I walked up to the greenhouse and I opened the door that was red with

a black label on top that said 'THE BLOODY THORN' in calligraphy.

When I stepped through I was transported into a beautiful cathedral

turned stage, to host an intimate and comfortable bar. I watched as

all the people with beautiful faces reacted to the singing of the

woman who was onstage. She had a lovely face and her voice was a soft

crooning that gave me goosebumps. Her hair was fiery red that seemed

like it was from a bottle, but it looked natural on her. Her eyes

were closed and her body swayed and her hands floated in front of her

giving more emphasis to the lyrics. I was enraptured, standing there

like a fool staring at the singer.

When the song ended everybody stood and clapped. She opened her eyes

and her piercing green irises looked at me. She smiled.

"Martha, the wolf's at the door." She looked behind me and gestured

towards the door.

I turned and there was an actual wolf there, black and white with

golden eyes, it was sitting and it stood and strode out the door. I

looked back at the woman and she urged me forward with a wave.

I walked forwards a bit confused that I should think my spirit animal

is a wolf. I left the audience still clapping at the soft crooner

that led me on the right track.

I walked out of 'THE BLOODY ROSE' to the outside of a japanese three

story pagoda. It was fall and there were hills and stone staircases

that led to it. A flurry of wind made the leaves move, clearing the

pathway. The yellow and brown leaves faded as I walked up to the

pagoda. The red became more vibrant, and as soon as I reached the top

of the staircase with my furry companion, I saw the large garden that

was kept perfect. A bridge that went over the small river that

traveled the water and red leaves, a small white victorian gazebo

with a pond surrounding it and pink and white lotus flowers floating

peacefully, and tranquil. Small circular bushes of different shades

of green surrounded large sculptures that were dragons and old

people. The victorian gazebo seemed so out of place but it fit

perfectly, and complimented the rest of the large garden.

Inside of the gazebo was a blond woman sitting on the edge looking

into the forest. I stopped by the other side, and hesitated.

My furry companion walked ahead of me and went up the woman and

nudged her until she moved her hand. The wolf put his head on her lap

and laid next to her and was scratched behind the ears from the looks

of it. I was confused by what was happening her. I never knew my

dreams would be this livid, with strange women that I had no

recollection of meeting or seeing.

"I don't bite, Martha." Her voice was a celestial tune that I

recognised, as if she held some sort of familiarity towards me. Then

she turned around. "Well to strangers." A small smile appeared on her

face, which was beautiful and playful. She looked like a goddess,

with a golden sheen appearing on her skin almost glowing and a

pearl-white foot-length dress that was looked as if it were deep

underwater as it moved against the light breeze.

"Is this a dream?" I shyly asked her.

"Kind of", She turned back to the woods and patted the space next to

her, motioning me to sit there.

"How?" I walked over to her to see her fully now. She was barefoot

and the grass swayed against her toes.

She hesitated a bit. "Well... You are dreaming. When they put the

sleeping patch on you, I protected you. And now you are sleeping in

that car... but we are in my mind right now." She faced me fully now

with an apology on her face, she looked sad. "I protect my Doctor,

and the people who protect him... I want to ask your permission for

something.I should have asked you earlier. Do you want to travel with

the Doctor?" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly.

"Of course... It looks amazing, even though I might get kidnapped or

knocked unconscious by kidnappers or witches. But, it's still amazing

to travel!"

She smiled broadly, and took my hands in between hers. "That wasn't

the question... Essentially! I just want you to know that if you are

going to travel with him you will see things that will make you want

to go home that second. You will have nightmares and you won't sleep

for a couple of days. You have a high risk of dying." She looked deep

into my eyes with her eyes, that looked like the light going through

whiskey. "I want to protect you from all that... I want your

permission to keep the bad dreams at bey. I'll be your dreamcatcher."

"So you are asking for my permission to have my dreams in you mind?

To avoid nightmares? How are you so sure about that?" No malcontent

in my voice. I was curious.

She dropped my hands and turned back to petting her wolf. "I know."

She said with such certainty and experience that I didn't argue. "And

yes" She added.

"Why?"

"I protect my Doctor and his protectors." She smiled at me, which

made me feel like I was being complimented by my mother.

"I'm not his protector! He saves me half the time!"

"He is not the man you see most of the time. He is dark and bitter,

and he needs someone to keep him from doing something bad. Someone

who can save the hero when he can no longer save himself."

I stayed silent at such devotion and love she laced with her words.

"The only thing I ask is that you don't tell him about these

encounters."

"Why?"

"Because he will be sad." She looked down at her wolf and petted it

softly.

We stayed in a comfortable silence looking out into the forest where

the red trees were more dominant in the area. The leaves swimmed in

the breeze and the light branches swayed.

"So do you want to?" Her london accent, that just came to my

attention, surprised me a bit. It seemed strange, but it complimented

her voice.

"Yeah... I guess. Best way to know each other." I paused. "I don't

know your name."

Her lips turned upwards. "I am the Bad Wolf." She stood a bit

straighter, and she closed her eyes. "You will wake up soon, Martha.

But before you do. Send the Face of Boe this message 'The Bad Wolf

will always love her Captain, as much as her Doctor.'" She looked at

me with a final smile and kissed my forehead as I woke up.

I was bloody friggin' kidnapped! And to make it worse! My kidnappers

were really nice people. Which made me sad and guilty about getting

angry with them. They only wanted to get to the fast lane so their

kid would grow up in the city. They only wanted the best for their

child. And who wouldn't? I now I thought about my mother and how much

she pushed me to be the very best, which made me happy that their kid

would grow up with those kinds of parents.

He saved me again, he had so much joy in his voice when he sent the

message to all the motorway. I was happy, but my mind kept going to

the dream that I had with her. After my kidnappers dropped me off, I

met the face of Boe.

After I asked him who the big face that seemed to have trouble

breathing was, he answered without the joy that I heard earlier.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for

billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up

now." He urged him softly.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than

most." The Face of Boe chastised the doctor softly with a slight

smile.

I was surprised because his lips didn't move.

"I speak telepathically, Martha." He said to me as the cat nun made a

comment about a legend. "I believe you have a message for me." He

said as the Doctor said that there wasn't a need for silly

superstitions.

"'The Bad Wolf will always love her Captain, as much as her Doctor.'"

I recited automatically in my mind. He smiled. And the cat nun told

us about Boe telling his secret to a traveller.

"Thank you, Martha." I heard the Doctor saying who needs secrets.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as

you are the last of yours, Doctor." He spoke to the whole group now.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go" The Doctor

pleaded slightly.

I just looked on the sad moment with tears, I felt like my heart was

breaking slowly. I thought I heard an animal howl, and my vision

blurred with tears. The Doctor probably heard it too, as he looked up

and around to find where it came from. The Face of Boe smiled and

said his last words to the group."I must. But know this, Time Lord.

You are not alone."

He whispered something in my mind as he took his last breath that

made my tears fall. "Tell the Bad Wolf that she was the most

compassionate woman I have ever met."

I made him tell me about why he was the last of his kind. I demanded

really. And I regretted it slightly, but he still lied to me, and I

was more careful about what he said around me. We went into the

TARDIS afterwards with a bittersweet silence that followed me to my

room. I flopped on top of the jade-green comforter, tracing the

cerulean designs in circular motions, my hands got tired after a

while so I flopped on my back to look at the ceiling which was a

screen showing a jade colored nebula that floated and moved in space

that brought me my much needed sleep.

I was in a cave in my dreams this time. She was sitting on a rock in

the middle of the lake, the cascading water that came from the large

opening above mixed with the sounds of her singing. She wore a blue

dress that looked as if it came from the blue lake below and her hair

and skin glowed brighter filling up the cave with golden light.

The lake moved and a walkway made from dark green vine connected to

make a bridge to the large rock where my protector resided. As I

walked to her, her melodic singing became softer until it faded away.

I sat down next to her to see that her wolf was in a cave that was

made into the rock and was whining quietly. I locked up to see her

and her glowing tears that made me hug her. Bad Wolf hugged me back

and broke away to look deep into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" She searched my eyes.

I nodded, clearly surprised that she cared about me right now that

she was mourning a friend or a lover.

"The Face of Boe said that you were the most compassionate person he

has ever met." I whispered.

She smiled and checked her wolf to see that it stopped whining and

was asleep with tears wetting it's fur.

"_Thank you, Martha_." Her eyes shining, but her voice strong. She

changed subject quickly. "How was this trip?" She asked

conversationally.

Her mood and subject changings, reminded me of the Doctor. Who put on

a mask of cheer to hide the fact that he was hurting.

"Great!" I said sarcastically. She chuckled and for the rest of my

dream we talked about my life, and what I was doing back home. She

left with a kiss on my forehead and with a goodbye, before I woke up.


	3. Comment from Author

Sorry people... but I won't be posting for a while. Going back to school and need to catch up.

Thanks for the followers, and please read and review.


End file.
